


Truth in Dreams

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Coldwave Week [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ColdWave Week 2017, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Mick isn't looking forward to his first night of sleep after Leonard's death. It makes the surprise he gets that night so much better.





	Truth in Dreams

Mick wasn’t really sure what was happening, even though it had been days since everything in his life had been blown away. Well, that wasn’t entirely truthful. He knew. The pain the in skull, the stupid ring in his hand, and Sara’s account of what happened after he was knocked out at the Oculus told him everything he needed to know. His soulmate was gone. Leonard Snart - the greatest thief Central City had ever known, super villain, and the snotty little punk who Mick could still picture mouthing off to a crew of guys larger than him on his first day in juvie - was dead, and Mick was all alone.

 

Len’s death didn’t mean the world stopped turning for anyone but him. Hunter had already had an existential crisis, dropped everyone off, returned and picked them back up, and the Legends had defeated Vandal Savage. With the Oculus gone, it was all too easy to take Savage down. At least he got to fry one of the bastard’s who taken his soulmate from him in the process. Len himself had taken care of the rest on his way out, Mick thought with a grim sort of approval. The dramatic fucking bastard probably thought of the explosion as a present. Not that Mick had been conscious to see it.

 

Throughout it all, Mick had managed to avoiding sleeping. If he had his way, he’d never sleep again. It was a foolish endeavor, and if Len were here he’d probably have already slipped something in one of his beers to knock him out. It’d been going on almost three days now, and Mick was getting delirious, so he had finally succumbed to his uncomfortably empty bed while he waited for the worst night of his life to truly begin.

 

Despite how tired he was, and he still couldn’t asleep. He didn’t want to, but at this point he really didn’t have a choice. He promised himself - and told the team so he couldn’t back out - that he was going to see Lisa when he woke up. She needed to know that her brother died, and he wasn’t about to let anyone else on their team - his team - tell her. Lisa needed to know that Mick failed her brother.

 

He could feel himself drifting towards sleep the longer he lay in bed, and, as much as he wanted too, Mick couldn’t bring himself to fight it any longer. Mick never wanted to sleep again. Once he fell asleep, then Mick would be truly alone.

 

He had been sharing his dreams with Len for longer than he could remember. Even as Chronos, Len had never truly left him. In the years before they’d met, they had simply spent time together in their own little world. It had only gotten better once he’d actually met Len. He’d gotten to watch Len grow into the perfectly fucked up other half of his soul. One that had wasted himself into nothing all hold a fucking button, and now Mick was never going to see him in his dreams or anywhere else again. Mick didn’t want to sleep, but his desire wasn’t enough.

 

* * *

 

_“Mick!” a familiar voice called out. Len’s voice sounded frighteningly desperate in a way Mick hadn’t heard since he killed Lewis. Fuck, why was he doing this to himself? He missed Len more than he had even thought possible, but dangling this imposter under his own nose just made the pain worse. Mick could feel the splitting pain in his chest where his heart should have been._

 

_The place he found himself in was nightmarish too. He recognized it from many dreams they had shared before, although he’d never been there himself while he was awake. He was in Lewis’s home office inside of Len and Lisa’s childhood home. When they were younger, this was where they had usually ended up when Len was having a nightmare. It had come up on occasion as they had grown older too, especially after Lewis put a bomb in Lisa’s neck._

 

_“You’re not real,” Mick assured himself. Not-Len wasn’t amused. That was fine. Len didn’t get a say this time, not since he killed himself._

 

_“I am too real,” it insisted._

 

_As far as Mick was concerned, something in his own head claiming to be Len may as well have been blasphemy. He would have gotten rid of this abomination in his mind if he had any clue how. Mick was the one to protect them in the physical world, but it was Len who had protected Mick both from his nightmares, and he was at lost on what to do now without him._

 

_“You’re not. You blew yourself up, dumbass, and I didn’t even get to see. I always wanted to watch the whole world burn. Didn’t ever click that meant losing you too.”_

 

_“I didn’t die. The Oculus - it did something to me. I think it broke me. I’m in so many different places, Mick. I can see everything and nothing. I need you to find me. I don’t know how long I can last like this,” this Len told him. It didn’t sound much like his Len, the one who died. It sounded like Len from years past, back before he managed to shut his emotions off from everyone but Mick and Lisa._

 

_He sounded so frightened. The only time he’d ever heard Len sound even halfway this desperate was when Lewis was around Lisa. Mick had always hated hearing him like this. Even with this uncharacteristic openness, it was still too real. The subtle tilt of his head, the too wide eyes, and the inflection he was using. It was all the small things that managed to peek through when Len was desperate. Things that Mick didn’t know he could dream up. He certainly had managed it before. The longer this went on, the more he couldn’t be sure he was._

 

_“Not possible. That thing blew,” Mick argued back. He didn’t care how belligerent he was being. He was sure to go insane if this continued. Mick didn’t actually care, but he owed it to Len to try and avoid that path anyways. Len had died for him. It was the least he could do to keep going long enough to get a proper send off._

 

_“I’m not in your head. Well, not only in your head at least. Please believe me,” Len begged, grabbing Mick’s hands in his own as he spoke. “I need you now more than ever before. More than in juvie, or with Lewis, or any job we’ve ever had. Don’t leave me like this. I’m broken, Mick, but you can put me back together. You learned how to search and travel through time as Chronos. I can see it here now, what all you went through. I’m so sorry I left you like that. Please don’t leave me too.”_

 

_It felt so real, and the longer he was here the more it felt like every other dream he’d shared with Len before. He was afraid to believe, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from falling into it either._

 

_“Prove it. If you’re really him, how am I supposed to know?”_

 

_Len rolled his eyes. The action alone was enough for him to start forming a plan, but it was Len’s next move that truly wiped his doubts away. Len reeled him in and kissed him with a familiarity and passion that Mick never could have imagined. Len - this Len, the real one here in his arms that was opening him up - was the creative one. He didn’t have it in him to dream up the things Len was always able to make him feel._

 

_“It’s you,” he released breathlessly, running a single hand along his cheek as his other hand held them tightly together. Len sighed, leaning into his touch. “You’re really here. I promise, I’m gonna find you. Your split you say? How?”_

 

_“It feels like pieces of me are in all sorts of time. I can feel pieces of me all over. All the big, awful moments from as early as humanity knows to one they don’t. In the Ziggurats abandonment, Carthage’s fall, the ruins of Rome - every disaster I’ve heard of since then and so many more,” Len eyes started filling with tears. It was the first time he had seen those beautiful eyes watery since they were teenagers. Mick hated it just as much now as he had then._

 

_“You’re time scattered. All through time and nowhere all at once?” Mick confirmed. Len nodded, so eager now that he could see Mick was with him. Fuck, that was going to be a problem._

 

_“I’ll find you then. I promise, Lenny. Just hold on for a while longer. I’m coming,” he swore, leaning in for one last kiss before he left Len alone. It was going to be okay now, for both of them. Mick didn’t care what it took. He would tear the world and the timeline apart to Len back together._

 

* * *

 

Mick woke up with a gasp, screaming with emotions he couldn’t even begin to sort through. It wasn’t important right now anyways. Len was alive, and he needed him. He rushed from his room without paying attention, not even pausing as he almost ran the professor over on his way to the Rip’s office. He needed to talk to get off the Waverider _now_.

 

“Rip!” he hollered, not caring that Sara, Jax, and Ray jumped violently at his thundering tone too.

 

“Mr. Rory! What is the meaning of this? I thought you were sleeping?” Rip threw back, agitated and indigent, as he usually was when they were forced to interact.

 

“You need to drop me back off at Nanda Parbat. I need Chronos’s ship,” ordered Mick.

 

“Oh god, have you gone all Chronos on us again? Man, I do not want to get in that fight again,” Jax groaned. Mick burst out in surprised laughter at the kids exclamation. The fuck was he was thinking? If Chronos had come back, they would be dead already. Besides, his current mission was more important that any he had taken as a bounty hunter.

 

“Don’t be stupid. If he was back to being Chronos he would have started with an attack. Why do you need that ship back? I wouldn’t exactly think those are happy memories for you,” Sara, ever the pragmatic one in their screwed up little team, countered.

 

“You’ve got no idea how right you are, blondie. Doesn’t matter. Len’s alive, and I need my ship to find him. Now, you going to take me there willingly, or is this going to have to get unpleasant,” he threatened, stroking his hand down his heat gun in a way he knew would flex his muscles further. He was fairly certain he could take them all out if he had too, although it would be harder with Sara there. With Len on the line, there was no other alternative though. He’d manage.

 

“Mick… how do you know it’s really him? You just lost your soulmate. I’ve heard… well, isn’t it common to dream of them afterwards?” the kid gently tried, reaching out to comfort him and stopping short once he realized who exactly he was trying to touch. It was probably wise. Mick was tempted to punch the Jax for his words anyways, and he was sure that actually touching him would have pushed him over the edge.

 

“What did it feel like, Mick?” Ray asked.

 

“Ray, you can’t seriously be serious right now,” Sara cut in. Jax was silently nodding at her side, but neither Mick nor Rip paid them any mind. Rip and Ray had both lost their soulmates, and they probably knew the difference between the dreams. He’d heard the stories too, and he knew that what he had just felt wasn’t some phantom sensation or longing dream.

 

“We weren’t in one of my places. It was Snart’s, and he was there. It all felt - I’m not that creative. He’s the brains, always had been. I couldn’t have come up with that place or those … _feelings_ ,” Mick explained. He knew what he was saying wasn’t enough, but describing soulmate dreams wasn’t an easy task under the best of circumstance. They were different for everyone, and the bond that went through tended to distort things. He could tell deep within his bones what he saw wasn’t from his own head though, and he wasn’t letting it drop. He had promises to keep, and many miles to go before he slept again.

 

“Right then. Gideon, chart a course for Nanda Parbat, 1960. Preferably right after we left the first time. I never liked leaving a timeship that close to Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins,” instructed Rip.

 

“Rip  -” Sara started, but Rip swiftly cut her off. “No Miss Lance. I’m sorry, but you don’t get a say on this one. Your soulmate is alive and well, and you don’t know what it’s like when the dreams change. Dying gives you insight to many things about the bound, but not this. They don’t - it doesn’t feel the same. You can always tell, especially right after, that you are alone.”

 

“Rip’s right, Sara,” Ray agreed. “If Mick had a dream like that, then Snart’s still out there somewhere, and we’re going to find him.”

 

“We? In case you haven’t been listening, Haircut, I’m getting off on the next stop so you lot can go play hero. We blew up the time pigs, and we can’t exactly leave the pirates and everyone else free reign of the timeline,” Mick pointed out.

 

Ray tutted unhappily at his protest, gripping Mick’s shoulder in solidarity. Mick barely held himself back from breaking the offending arm, but he knew that Haircut wasn’t trying to push his limits. “I told you that we are partners now, and Snart being alive doesn’t change anything for us. That means you aren’t in this alone. I’m going with you, and we are going to find Leonard together.”

 

Mick wanted to say no and demand he didn’t need the help. Truthfully though, and he was never going to say this out loud, he could probably you the help to figure out how exactly he was supposed to find Len, much less piece him back together. In all his time as Chronos, he had never heard of piecing even trying to put someone who was time scattered back together. So Mick gritted his teeth as he nodded.

 

Ray’s split into a wide grin and excited chatter as he continued to talk with the rest of the team, but Mick wasn’t listening. He was too busy planning. You didn’t spend almost 40 years with a man like Leonard Snart without picking up some tricks, and he planned to use every one of them to save his soulmate. He had one of the Time Master's best ships, a genius scientist, and he still needed to stop by Lisa’s. Mick had a feeling that Lisa was going to love time travel.  For the first time since leaving the Vanishing Point, Mick smiled. It wouldn’t be quick or easy, but he was going to get Len back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Feel free to check me out on tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
